Poison
by xbamxheartagramx
Summary: Lilith is dying. Living on borrowed time she must pick her poison, as it were.
1. Diagnosis

A/N: I'm doing this thing too. What can I say? I'm a sucker for the overdone themes. Sue me. I'm not really sure where all of this is going, shits just coming out and I'm rolling with it. There will be future stories featuring Lilith and her relationship with Eddie/Venom. Hope you guys are enjoying what I've done so far!

Lilith is dying. Living on borrowed time she must pick her poison, as it were.

Eddie/Venom, FemaleOC, Symbiotes use he/she pronouns and they pronouns, sexual relationships implied

CW: terminal illness, cancer

Part one

Lilith stares at the radiographs with a furrowed brow. The white coat across the desk is saying things, but she can't hear them. Her entire focus drawn to the fuzzy whiteness on her lungs.

"It's stage four, I'm so sorry. Maybe if we had caught it sooner…" She trails off, how many people had seen that look of concern? How many people had she said this to? Lilith drops the rads on the desk haphazardly.

"Yea, well, shit happens, doc." Lilith rises from the chair with a creak and the doctor stands too. "Thanks for uh... everything." She extends a hand and the doctor takes it hesitantly.

"There are treatments, ways to make the next few months more comfortable." She clasps a worn hand over Liliths, the skin soft from years of wearing gloves.

 _Next few months, Christ on a crutch._

"I appreciate that, doc, but if I'm gonna go so soon I'm gonna do it on my own terms." The doctor nods, releasing her hold. "I'll call you if I change my mind."

She doesn't look back, keeping her head down, hands tucked into her jacket pockets. Cancer. The years of relentless chain smoking had finally caught up with her. Her breath catchea in her throat and she has to stop for a coughing fit. Her hand comes away bloody and she wipes it on her jeans with a sneer. Fucking cancer of all things. She spent half her life in the presence of an alien who could and might eat her at any given moment and she's gonna be taken out by a fucking _human_ disease.

Her shoes hit concrete and she spit in frustration. Grumbling to herself she pivots, not really knowing a destination she walks until the streetlights come on. Itching for a cigarette the whole way.

Her feet stop, stumbling a little from the long trek. At some point it had started raining and her socks are uncomfortably wet. She looks up at the sky, blinking droplets out of her eyes. _What did it matter? What did any of it matter?_ Angry tears strea her cheeks, masked by the patter of rain. _What would her legacy be?_ She has only a career to leave behind. A few dealers and gang kingpins she'd exposed, one especially nasty CEO she'd helped Eddie with a few months back. No family, no children. Her body aches, mourning the loss of what would never be. She would die as she had lived, alone with her cats. Fuck, what would happen to them?

Anxiety stirs like a pit in her stomach and she has to sit down to keep her bearings. She huddles under the stoop, slipping her shoes and socks off to wring the offending garments out. Thankfully, no one approaches her and she wallows in self pity for a while.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she welcomes the distraction. Fuck. Dan's name glares up at her and she declines it. A minute later Anne's number calls. Lilith declines that one too, powering her phone down and slipping it back in her jeans. She can't tell them, hear them, feel their sympathy. She just can't speak to anyone.

She rests her head on her arms and dozing off for a while. She isn't sure how long, it had gotten darker, less families were milling about. The streets catered to mostly loners tonight, like her. Alone. A pair of worn sneakers slip in her field of vision and she inwardly groans. Waiting and hoping that they would leave if she doesn't acknowledge them.

Luck isn't with her today. "I'm dead. Leave the flowers and get out." She doesn't look up. Go away! She screams inwardly. _I'm dying and depressed, just fucking leave!_

"I'd be a horrible boyfriend if I did that."

 _Eddie._

Lilith's head shoots up. The one person she didn't want to see her like this. The one person she wanted to have her shit together for. _Fuck me sideways running through a cornfield, I hate today._

"The fuck are you doing here?" She growls, dropping her head back into her arms.

"At my own apartment?" She looks up through a curtain wet hair to see the address. _Fucking traitorous, selfish body._ Eddie cocks an eyebrow at her and jangles his keys for effect.

"I'm having a bad day and I don't want to talk about it." Lilith sighs heavily, her shoulders feel so heavy she can barely hold them up and breathing is oh so hard. But she won't look _that_ weak damnit.

"Ok. Would you like to come in and dry off and have coffee about it?" Eddie extends a hand, Lilith wars with herself for a moment before some innermost part of her said to get her pathetic ass up and spend the time she had with this beautiful man/alien.

"Fuck it." She says, taking his arm and letting him pull her to her feet. She felt so weak. How long had she been walking? The motion causes her to cough and she spends a minute hunched over her knees retching blood and partially digested bagel before Eddie lifts her in his arms and carries her inside.

"Jesus, Lil." He murmurs into her sopping wet hair. Surely hes getting drenched just holding her. She feels guilty at that.

"We aren't talking about it, remember?" She curls into him despite her guilt. Shes shivering and he's oh so warm. He hums at her wordlessly.

A/N: Well there she is, hope it was an interesting read. I'll post part two when I've finished editing. Leave some love, positive reviews keep me inspired!


	2. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Part two done, woot!

Eddie tries to comfort Lilith, Venom thinks he has a cure.

Part two

Once inside Eddie makes a beeline for the bathroom. Sitting her carefully next to the toilet in case she vomits again he begins filling the tub with warm water.

 **Eddie.** His cohabitant whispers across his mind. **She's dying, Eddie.** Eddie is quiet, pondering that revelation.

"How bad?" He speaks quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Stage four," her reply is whispered, one hand covering her face. "A few months at best." He hums again his heart plummeting.

 _A few months._

 **We can heal her.**

 _How?_

 **Join with her.**

 _You would leave me?_

 **No, never. An offspring. Grow within her, less traumatic than if I did it.**

 _You...you want to impregnate her?_

 **I want to save her, Eddie. This is different than human impregnation. Do you have a better way?**

He doesn't.

"Eddie." He must have been lost in his monologue for a few minutes because Lilith is leaning against the tub next to him. "Lost you there for a minute." She smiles, but it isn't _her_ smile. Its pained, forced. Her teeth are stained with blood from her fit on the stoop.

"Let's get you warm." He peels her shirt over her head and she hugs her arms against herself tightly against the chill. The jeans are more difficult. Lilith can barely stand on two feet let alone hop out of denim that is suctioned to her skin. Without thinking Venoms tendrils snake out around her, lifting her off her feet sith a small gasp. Eddie peels her pants and underwear off and they lower her into the water together.

"Thanks, guys." She manages a warm smile and squeezes a tendril gently.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Eddie grasps her shoulder. "Try to relax." Lilith just nods, sinking down into the warm water up to her neck.

Eddie strips out of his jacket and shirt tossing them into the washing machine along with Liliths soaked clothes. Her keys and phone laid out on the counter.

 **Pants are wet too.** Venom growls, tendrils undoing Eddie's belt. Once free those went to the washer too. He finds a pair of sweatpants and a tee for Lilith whike dressing himself, then fills a glass with water and digs a clean towel out of the 'clean' pile.

 **Tell her.**

 _Not now. She's been through a lot today. We'll tell her tomorrow._

 **Might be too late. A lot to heal.**

Eddie grumbles at that. Venom is right, her condition is serious. For months she had been reclusing, drawing away from everyone. She worked from home a lot, stopped going out with friends, even cut back on how often she visited them. He knew something was wrong and he had been too hesitant to bring it up.

 **If you don't, I will.** The Klyntar warned.

 _Be patient, parasite._

 **Be honest, loser.**

Eddie rolls his eyes and composes himself before going back to check on Lilith. "Hey," he kneels beside the tub and offers her the glass of water. She drinks greedily and he notes how gray her skin has become. Why hadn't he said something?!

"Thanks again." She smiles sheepishly. "I uh...didn't mean to fall into your lap like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're safe." He takes the glass back and offers her the towel. She braces the tub sides and tries to stand, but can't hold her weight. She starts to slip when tendrils of blackness catch her again. "We got you." Eddie smiles, but theres more Venom than Eddie in his words.

They help her dry off and get dressed wordlessly, even wringing the water from her hair and offering her a toothbrush. Lilith quietly lets them, a light blush on her pale cheeks. "This means a lot to me. I uh...don't really know what to do with myself so this is giving me a purpose right now." She spits into the sink and wipes her mouth. Eddie sighs and pulls her close, hugging her tightly with arms and tendrils. Lilith begins to cry and they pull her closer, Venom seeping out of Eddie's skin to surround them in a liquid hug. She laughs a little. "Thanks, big guy." Venom bubbles inside him, purring at the moniker.

"You can stay here. If you want to." Eddie murmurs into her hair, Venoms tendrils writhe excitedly at the thought.

 **Tell her.**

 _Wait._

"I can't do that, I can't make you watch me die." She speaks into his chest, wiping tears and snot from her face. "Looks like I ruined another shirt."

Eddie sighs and hooks a finger under her chin, ignoring the push to tell her about Venoms 'cure'. "You probably shouldn't be alone right now. We're happy to have you here." Lilith starts to make more excuses, but Eddie interrupts. "Please...don't be alone right now. We're worried about you. Just… stay here for a little while so we know you're safe." His forehead drops to hers and Venom pulses within him at the contact.

 **Tell her, Eddie.**

 _WAIT._

"Ok." Lilith relents, being alone didn't make her feel any better anyway. If she was dying better to spend it with Eddie and Venom than anyone else. Eddie lifts her again bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. He lays her down and pulls the comforter over her tightly.

"You want to try and eat?" Lilith shrugs.

"More water would be nice." Eddie obliges, fetching a few bottles from the fridge and leaving some on the bedside table.

 **You have five seconds.**

 _You're relentless._

 **Four.**

 _Let me think of a way to break it easily!_

 **Three.**

 _Don't be a dick._

 **Two.**

 _You fucking par-_

Eddie's thought response is cut short when Venom seeps out of him, taking over the man's body with his own dark persona. Lilith's eyes widen in surprise.

 _You're the biggest pain in my ass._

Venom ignores the human observing Lilith with his own eyes and senses. She is already living on borrowed time. No matter how hard she tries to hide it he could see the effort it takes just to breathe.

 **"Eddie thinks this is brash, but we disagree. I believe we can heal you, at a cost."** Lilith relaxes a little lowering the covers and taking a deep breath. For once she doesn't dissolve into coughs.

"What's the cost?" Venom draws nearer, sitting on the bed next to her. His weight dips the mattress precariously and Lilith has to scoot over to avoid falling into him.

 **"We would implant a part of us in you. You would become like us."** Venom gestures between with a massive clawed hand. They are silent for a moment and Lilith searches the patterns on the comforter for some answer.

"So you would uh...impregnate me." She shifts a little saying it out loud. "And...I would have to eat people or you..it?...would begin to feed on my organs?" Lilith meets his gaze, wide eyes searching his.

 **"Yes."** He nods curtly.

Lilith is quiet again pondering the implications. "Look, I don't want to die no matter what the existential posts on my Facebook feed say. If eating rapists and murderers is the only way I do that then, make me...Venom." She shrugs nonchalantly, but there is a stiffness in her shoulders.

 _She isn't sure._

 **She's scared. She should be.**

"Are you sure we're compatible?" She grasps his hand in her own, needing some kind of physical comfort. Venom humors her, tendrils ghosting over her wrist affectionately.

 **"I am sure. You and Eddie taste the same."**

A moment of silence passes before Lilith busts out laughing. She gasps for air, coughing again. "That's so...strangely comforting." She wipes her mouth, a trial of blood in its wake. Venom laps it away thoughtlessly.

 **"Very sure."** He murmurs.

"Uh-heh...ok." Lilith pulls away, just a little uncomfortable at how good she seems to taste. Maybe slightly aroused if she's one hundred percent honest with herself. "Maybe tomorrow?" Venom hesitates, reluctant to wait.

 _Give her time, V._ The Klyntar finally nods, inky black dissolving into Eddie's tanned skin once more.

"Sorry about that." Eddie rubs the back of his head anxiously. "He's a bit impatient." Lilith chuckles.

"It's okay." She squeezee Eddies hand in hers. "It's kind of...sweet that he cares that much." Eddie mumbles a barely audible 'yeah' in response and its quiet for a while. They sit together in the darkness thinking everything over.

"Should we talk about it?" Lilith asks, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"I mean, are you really okay with, you know, eating people? Having a voice in your head all the time? Losing control of your own body? _Never_ having any privacy?" Eddie's nostrils flare, his own frustration seeping into his words. Venom stirs within him, not liking the implications.

Lilith slides towards him on the bed so they are sitting side by side. She places her free hand over their clasped ones. It's quiet again while she thinks. _Is_ she okay with this? Sharing her body and mind so intimately with something that could and would kill? If not her then someone. Yes, in an 'I should talk to my therapist about this' way she was.

"If it's that or dying like this, _yes_." Eddie looks at her, the sadness in her wide eyes. It goes beyond the cancer, a lifetime of crippling loneliness. Venom swells with understanding deep inside him.

"You talk about how bad it's been, but before him you were in a dark place, Eddie. Everything had fallen apart then Venom came along and suddenly you had purpose again." Lilith fiddles with the hem of her borrowed shirt anxiously. "He isn't just a monster. We think that because we are the prey, but to him he's just...surviving." She bites her cheeks wondering if Eddie's silence means she's gone too far, but too caught up in her rambling to stop now. "It's nature." She shrugs and falls quiet again not sure what else to say.

"Okay," he finally speaks, "if you're sure." He kisses her forehead, lays her back down, and tucks her in. "Get some rest, Lil." She nods, drifting off almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: Lol, yep it's happenin. I can't resist guys, I'm sorry. Trust if there is ever the opportunity to host an alien that eats bad guys, I'm signing the fuck up. I already talk to myself so no one will be the wiser! Hope y'all enjoyed it, part three in the editing phase.


	3. Conception

A/N: Sorry this update is shorter.

Venom/Lilith, making out, alien tongue stuff, impreg, you know where this is going.

Part three

Her dreams are chaotic. A white room with too bright lights that smells so sterile her nose burns. She tries to ask what's happening, but her body won't respond. All she can do is dart her eyes around frantically.

 _What the fuck is going on??_

She looks down as best she can and screams in horror as black tendrils crawl across her chest. Some part of her mind says not to worry, but she doesn't hear it. Panic has set in and she tries to squirm away while her body ignores her commands.

 **Mine**

The room dips and twists, warping into a deep black so dark she feels blind. Her body moves now, but there's nowhere to go.

"Hello?"

She speaks and immediately feels stupid. There is no one here. She's just hearing things, her own thoughts echoed back. She is alone. Always alone.

 **Liliiiiith**

Or maybe not. A voice hisses from somewhere in the darkness, both in her ears and her mind. She clasps her head trying to decipher anything, but her brain feels like mush.

 **Liliiiiith**

The voice whispers again, this time white hot fire dances through her neurons. She screams, at least she thinks she does. Muscles rip and tear, her skin melts away. And then she is the darkness. The pain subsides and for the first time she can remember she feels at peace.

 **Mine**

Lilith says nothing of her nightmares. She's no stranger to clairvoyance and has no doubts her brain and guides are trying to tell her not to do this. When did she ever listen to them?

Eddie seems to know something is off, but he doesn't bring it up. Maybe he understands. Maybe he has the dreams too.

"I'm going to stock up. You'll be hungry." He smiles, but there is something behind it. The reflection of some unspoken fear in his eyes. Lilith wants to ask, but she's still so tired. She can't dissect his emotions right now so she lets it go. He kisses her cheek and hovers there a moment. Breathing in her scent? Feeling her skin? She isn't sure. "Stay close, yeah?"

She nods. "Be safe." Once shes alone she takes stock of the apartment, her body buzzes with anticipation and she can't sit still. It's fairly clean, but enough that she can busy herself straightening up a little without using too much energy.

That kills about ten minutes. She grumbles to herself, she hates fidgeting. Unable to bear the quiet of the apartment she flips on the TV. Eddie had left it on the local news and she watches a few stories on current politics before it loses her interest. Looking around the apartment blankly she counts the claw marks, the holes in the wall, the broken tiles, all the signs that something _inhuman_ lives here. Would soon live in her.

Her stomach drops at the thought. Eddie was clearly bothered by it, should she be? She breathes heavily fighting away the memories of her nightmare, suddenly the air feels too thick to process. She coughs again and again. Her throat growing raw. Copper coats her mouth and she swallows, trying to be rid of it. Her body goes limp, too weak from the lack of oxygen. She really should have gotten that damn oxygen machine.

Her vision turns fuzzy. She loses concept of time. It could have been seconds or hours that she lays in the couch cushions gasping for air, too weak to even reach her phone for help.

Something in reality catches her attention. A voice. No, a name. _Venom._

"...the creature known locally as "Venom" has been spotted around the Bay Area. We have a lot of questions coming in about him." Her eyes focus momentarily, enough to make out the white haired news anchor as he spoke.

Another man, younger, this one smaller in a tight fitting black suit interjects. "Yes, like what is it and what does it want?" He puts an elbow on the table, pointing his hand at his co-hosts. "We know nothing about this thing. Someone who looks a lot like it massacered dozens of Life Foundation employees masquerading around as Carlton Drake." Another host, a blonde woman goes to speak and her cuts her short. "It could be _anyone_. And that is terrifying enough."

Its quiet on the set, someone coughs in the background and the older man takes a shaky sip from his mug. _Idiots. If only the knew Venom like I do._ Finally coherent she takes a few slow breaths managing to keep the tickle in her throat at bay long enough to sip some water. Glowering at the television as she does.

They aren't wrong. Venom is a terrifying creature, but only because he wears his darkness proudly. He doesn't hide from his nature, doesn't pretend to be anything other than himself. Lilith respects that about him. Humans are too good at wearing masks for her comfort.

The doorknob rattles and Eddie walks back in with an armful of groceries. She must have been out of it for a while. "Hey babe." He greets, kicking the door shut behind him. He sits the bags on the counter. Lilith hobbles over to him, eyeing the meat feast warily. She isn't vegetarian, has nothing against meat, it just doesn't particularly agree with her. The texture is just, yuck.

"Trust me, you're going to want these." Eddie smiles wryly as he fills a drawer with raw steaks. Lilith grits her teeth, maybe the hunger would make it more palatable.

"I think we're going to have to do it soon." Lilith leans on the counter, the few feet from the couch to the kitchen felt like miles. Yesterday had been a huge mistake. Her damaged system can't recuperate.

Eddie blinks hard. "I'm so worried for you. I just need you to know that." He pulls her to him, abandoning an epic ton of hamburger meat on the counter.

"Either way, Eddie. I'll die trying to do this or I'll die from oxygen deprivation. Pick your poison." She holds him close, the harshness of her words lost in the smallness of her voice.

"I know. I wish you had told me." He strokes her hair pulling a few tangles loose from her wild curls.

"Denial is a bitch." Lilith shrugs. "I didn't even go to a doctor until last week, saw the specialist yesterday. Hashtag adulting." She shakes her head knowing how stupid that is. She had known for a long time that something was wrong and ignored it because who had time to be sick?

"Let's just do it." She spurts it out thoughtlessly, just needing to get it over with. She could cope when it was over, the suspense is killing her faster than the cancer is. "Just...put an alien baby in me, I guess." She bites her tongue after saying it, but that doesn't stop Eddie from smirking at her. Or maybe its Venom. A moment later her question is answered, Eddie is engulfed in a sea of black and Venom stands before her. Like he had been waiting for her to ask.

 **"Relax."** He cups her cheek, leaning on one arm over her against the cabinets. She inhales deeply as their faces level. Memories wash over her. That first night together. The other nights that followed. The first date incident. **"It may be uncomfortable as your cells assimilate. Just remember it will be over soon."** Lilith swallows hard trying to drown those memories out.

 _You're about to be an alien baby host maybe pay some fucking attention._

He's so strangely careful with her. Pulling his teeth in he caresses her lips with his tongue and she parts them. His tongue dances with her own and she moans involuntary. He purrs in response, one hand sliding to her hip and lifting her onto the counter. They kiss harder, longer and Lilith pulls him close. Another reason, another purpose. She _needs_ them. A sharp pain in her tongue and a taste that was undeniably _alien_ as their tongues writhe together. He pulls away after a minute, pressing their foreheads together.

Lilith pants for a few moments. Kissing Venom was always intense, but this was a whole other level. Somehow her arms wound about Venoms shoulders in a lock they refuse to release. "Is...that it?" Venom nods, still touching his forehead to hers.

 **"You will feel it in a few hours. We will be here. For now, sleep."** Venom pulls her close and carries her effortlessly back to bed. The sun shafts look like its mid-afternoon. _Christ, how long had she been semi conscious on the couch?_ Venom lays her gently in the sheets, positioning her on the pillows and curling up behind her.

"Thank you." She speaks in the quiet. "I get the feeling that was really important."

 **"Yes. Sleep now. Need your rest."** He strokes her hair until exhaustion catches up and she begins lightly snoring.

A/N: Procreation theory based on me pretending to know things. I own nothing, I am nothing. Call it AU if it makes us feel better. Part four in editing!


	4. We are Poison

A/N: Here's part four! I'm not changing the rating, but please read the warnings. There's some borderline mature content here.

CW: violence, mutilation, cannibalism (sort of? Lilith eats some people), allusions to rape/drug violence

Part four

Lilith wakes with a start. She is alone in the dark apartment. The light clink of the window latch a telltale sign that Venom is out hunting. She takes a few deep breaths, surprised when the coughing fit doesn't leave her spitting up blood.

 _Where was he? How long had she slept this time?_

 **Food.**

Now she remembers why she had woken. She's heard that voice in her nightmares. But this one is different. More tenor than bass, almost musical. It still sends a shiver down her spine.

 **Feed ussss.**

The voice hisses again and Lilith's body jumps out of the sheets of its own accord. She crouches on the floor trying to process what's happening.

 _By the Gods it worked._

Her stomach growls loudly, reminding her that she had thrown her last meal up over a day ago.

 **FEED US**

The voice demands, throwing their body onto the unlatched window. Lilith screams and her stomach lurches at the sudden loss of gravity.

"Okay!" She pants, clinging to the window frame desperately with...were those claws? "Down. Get us down. Then food." The new presence stirs within her and Lilith can't grasp that she's feeling someone else's thoughts in her head. They fall into a crouch on the floor and Lilith slumps into the rug as her other relinquishes control with an audible 'oof'.

She lays there for a moment, her blood coursing through her veins like lava. Wiping sweat off her face she strips out of Eddie's shirt and sweatpants, baring herself naked to the cool night air. She stands shakily and leans on the bed for support.

"Wh...why is it so hot?" Panting and stumbling she makes her way to the kitchen. Her other doesn't answer, chanting food over and over in her mind. Eddie had gone shopping, right?

The refrigerator door hangs in her hand, ripped off its hinges in her haste and she throws it to the side carelessly. She smells blood. Fresh blood. She rips out one drawer finding little of interest. Who the fuck wants apples? The next is better, filled to the brim with raw steaks. Lilith drools.

 **Yeesssss**

That voice in her head hisses as she rips into a package, discarding the plastic and styrofoam on the floor. Two more follow. Then another. So engrossed in her meal she doesn't notice the tendrils creeping down her arms until her tongue is suddenly far too big for her mouth. Eyes wide in horror she can only watch as her mouth opens impossibly wide and swallows a blood drenched steak whole.

 _I'm going to puke._

That's the only warning as she hunches over on the floor, stomach convulsing against the raw meat. The other protests angrily, complaining that she's wasting it.

 _I can't process raw meat._

 **Pussy**

Lilith laughs between heaves. _You'll have to try harder than that, parasite._

She feels the creatures disdain, which is a mind fuck in and of itself. Some part of her registers that she's covered in blood and still so incredibly hot.

 _Shower._

She half crawls half stumbles back through the bedroom to the bathroom. Turning the cold water on she leans against the tiles and hisses as it hit her fevered skin.

"Fuck…"

 **Still hungry**

Lilith grimaces, her stomach churning at the thought of putting anything in it.

 _When they get back._

The creature snarls and writhes beneath her skin. Lilith jumps back, running her hands over her arms and torso to still them. Her gaze is drawn to her reflection in the glass door.

Her other is dark purple, almost black. Her curls replaced with wild tentacles that turn shades of blue at the ends like some alien dye job. Pupiless eyes arch up the sides of her face edged with swirls of lavender. A gaping maw of teeth and tongue smile at her menacingly.

 **You see us now. You see what we are.**

Lilith extends a hand, half expecting to feel the Klyntars velvety skin beneath her fingers, slightly disappointed when she meets only glass.

"Who are you?" Her voice is shakier than she wants it to be. Laced with fear as she gazes at her new shadow self.

 **I am Poison. And you are _mine_. **

A few blocks away Venom is crouched on the roof of a dilapidated apartment building. He watches the alley below. A man in a hooded sweatshirt is talking with two teenagers. An exchange is made and the teens turn to leave. The man pulls a gun to their turned backs, humanity never disappoints.

Venom descends with an audible growl. He relishes the fear that fills the alley. The concrete cracks as he lands between the man and the teens who wisely run from the alley as fast as their weak human legs can carry them. Gunshots echo off the brick and Venom smiles.

"Oh, god. No please...I...it just went off." The man drops his weapon, knees shaking in terror. He raises his hands in surrender. Pathetic. Venom grabs him around the throat, lifting him in the air. The hooded man claws at the symbiotes arm desperately. "Please don't eat me!" Tears streak his face.

 **"Don't worry. _I'm_ not going to eat you."** The humans eyes grow wide as Venom chokes him. Waiting until he goes limp to throw him over his shoulder and make a mad dash back for their apartment.

When he arrives Lilith is gone. The shower is wet, the kitchen all but destroyed, empty of life.

 _Fuck._ Eddies voice echoes in his mind.

Venom drops his captive unceremoniously next to the bed and handcuffs him to the frame. At least when he found her he'd have a decent meal ready.

 _Find her. Now._

He slips back out the window, climbs across the building face, and drops down in the rear courtyard. He senses her nearby. Her smell mixed with a familiarity he hadn't known he'd missed. He reaches for her, casting his conscious outward in search of a connection.

 ** _Come to us. Join us. Be one with us_**.

He feels Eddie's confusion. That means something more, he could feel Venoms longing.

 _Venom?_

The alien doesn't answer. He follows her trail, searching almost desperately.

 ** _Come to us._**

Finally, he sees her on a balcony above the courtyard. The new her. Her skin looks like a galaxy, deep purple with flecks of blue and pink dotting her torso and shoulders. White veins stand in contrast, appearing as constellations against her flesh. Blue tipped tendrils mimic her her hair, dancing lazily around with life. She is a glorious sight.

Perched on the balcony railing she doesn't immediately notice them. Her attention focused on something below. The sounds of shuffling feet catch their attention and Poison leans over the railing precariously, purple and blue tendrils slithering around the iron bars for stability. Then in an instant she's gone, falling past the railing to the alley below.

Venom takes off after her with Eddie's voice screaming in his mind that she's going to eat someone. He isn't wrong. Seconds later they are behind her in the dank alleyway. One hand holds a blonde man against the brick, claws penetrating his shoulder and digging into the masonry.

 **"SCUM!"** Lilith snarls. The man's head lolls to the side eyes glazed over in pain. His lack of coherence seems to fuel her rage and she sinks her claws deeper into his flesh. He yelps and whines.

"P...please…" He stutters, sweat and tears pouring down his skin. The scent of urine wafting on the bay breeze a clear indication that he had also pissed himself.

 **"Please?!"** Lilith's alien voice is incredulous. **"We grant you only a quick death!"** At that Lilith releases him and without missing a beat removes his head from his shoulders.

 _Jesus fucking christ!_

 **"Eddie?"** She turns towards them in a half crouch, ready to fake on the new threat. Her voice sweeps over him like a symphony. Still sultry, still Lilith, but with a clarity he can't quite describe. It caresses his mind, soothing him and lowering his defenses. He feels at ease, comfortable in her presence. Even after witnessing her merciless kill.

 **"Bad guy?"** Venom gestures to the headless corpse, slowly leaking blood across the alley. Lilith nods. Then they notice it. Another human in the alley with them. Heart rate slowed, something not quite right in their bloodstream. Venom steps closer, his hulking mass shadowing the smaller symbiote. The man's pants are undone, hanging halfway down his hips, genitals exposed.

 **"We should get her to safety."** Lilith ignores the corpse, her attention now on a young unconscious woman slumped against the dumpster. Her shirt is unbuttoned, the rest of her clothes disheveled. Rage courses through Eddie to Venom, an understanding that causes the alien to sneer.

 **Disgusting**. Eddie is silent, but Venom can feel his agreement.

Venom trails behind, watching his partner's back as they bounce across rooftops. The unconscious woman held tight against her in a mass of black purple.

 _Have they reached symbiosis already?_

 **Lilith is a good host. Strong. Smart. Probably better than you.**

 _Oh, geez. Fine then. Maybe you should have joined with her_.

 **Lilith is good, but you are _mine_.**

They wait on the rooftop while Lilith leaves the young woman by the emergency room doors. It's only a few seconds after she dissipates back into the shadows that someone comes running out, calling for help.

 **"We hunger."** She growls as she rejoins him on the rooftop and Eddie's hairs stand on end beneath the liquid velvet. It's terrifying and sexy all at once.

 ** _Come._** Venom doesn't speak aloud, but she seems to hear him anyway. Something Eddie has dozens of questions about. He holds his tongue, sensing Venoms need to provide for this new part of them.

Back in the safety of their apartment Venom presents his prize. The man is awake now. He grasps at his throat with his free hand, seemingly surprised to find his neck still intact.

"Oh my God. Oh my God...no." He screams at the aliens before him. Poison grabs his throat and squeezes tightly, claws drawing droplets of crimson that make Venoms mouth water.

 **"Be silent."** She snarls, sniffing at his face. **"We prefer quiet meals."** Her tongue, a mirror of Venoms own snakes out to lap at the copper pearls. She hums, pleased with the taste.

The man cries and begs for his life, but the young Klyntar feels no sympathy. Her mouth opens wide and she swallows him whole, biting his hand off at the wrist to spare the cuffs. She tosses the severed appendage in her mouth and swallows hard, her lips smacking.

 **"Delicious."** The symbiote hums to herself. She turns suddenly to face them, unblinking eyes scathing every surface of Venoms exquisite hide. **"We are Poison."**

 **"We are Venom."** Something passes between them that neither human can fully comprehend. Memories from beyond the stars, things Eddie knows he hasn't seen.

 _Venom, what's happening?_

 **Teaching**.

 _You can communicate with her telepathically?_

 **She is hive.** He says it like that's an obvious answer.

Poisons skin ripples, purple giving way to Lilith's olive complexion. Human once more she's left gasping.

"H...holy shit." Lilith grasps her chest. "I...ate a person...two people...and I liked it." Eyes wide she stares at the cuffs still hanging from the bed frame, not quite able to process what had just happened.

"It's a bitch, huh?" Eddie says as Venom retreats within him. His thoughts buzz around in the back of Eddie's conscious. Pride, joy, belonging, family.

 _Family._

A/N: There she is, folks. This is a decent place to pause while I figure out where to go next so it may be awhile before I update again. I'm having some trouble with where to take this and have like six other stories I'm writing. I'm definitely going to explore more of Lilith and Poison in the future, I really love her character and hope you guys do too. Let me know where you'd like to see this go!


End file.
